S2PID LUV
by chibi-ensui
Summary: Just read the story!!! Exclusively for those who knows how to read Tagalog!^_^ S2PID LUV!!


S2PID LUV  
  
Author: chibi_ensui Email: hisoka_no_kanojo@yahoo.com Anime Series: Hunter X Hunter Type: Yaoi Songfic, Humor Genre: PG 15 Song: S2PID LUV by: Salbakuta Disclaimer: I do not own HxH and etsetera and etsetera. Teaser: Just read the story!!!!!! S2PID LUV!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
Hisoka sat at a street corner drinking while playing cards with himself.  
  
chibi_ensui: sheesh. -_-  
  
He was heart broken by the sudden broke up between his love and him. Illumi.  
  
chibi_ensui: make that double sheesh. -_-  
  
Then he began to sing..  
  
Hisoka:  
  
Nang ma in-love ako sayo Kala ko pag-ibig mu ay tunay Ngunit di rin nagtagal Lumabas din ang tunay na kilay Ang iyong kilay mapag-mataas At lagging namimintas Pero sarili kong pera ang iyong winawaldas  
  
He remembers how he fell for Illumi at that time at the Hunter Exam. It was love at first sight. He wondered why he was soooo stupid to fell for his beauty. He should have known that all he wanted was his money but not him.  
  
Para kang sphinx ugali mo'y nakaka-stink Kung hiyain mo ko talagang nakaka shrink Girly biddy bye bye don't tell a lie Bakit mo akong lagging dini-deny All the goods I've done Wala man lang recognition Mahilig kang manguleksyon Binalewala aking atensyon  
  
How he would spend most of his money just to please him. Just to make Illumi happy. But nothing does. Hisoka almost got bankrupt because of him. People would call him a fool because of that. But he doesn't care because Hisoka was too much in love with Illumi.  
  
Yo anyway everyday Iba't ibang guys ang iyong ka text And then one time nahuli kitang may ka-sex Mas gugustuhin ko pa na mag-pacrusify Kesa harap-harapan mo akong stupefy So don't be mad so don't be sad Lahat ng kabuluhan mo'y lalantad  
  
He also remembers the time when he read the msgs on Illumi's cell phone while he was asleep. The msgs where from different guys. They were msgs of love. And t hen one day he caught Illumi having sex with another guy. It was Kuroro. His heart was shattered into pieces. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breath. He finally realized that was verrrryy stupid to ever fall in love with such a bad gay.  
  
chibi_ensui: Finally!!!!!!!! ^____^  
  
Gon and Killua(who were standing somewhere near Hisoka): S2PID!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hisoka: Luv, so as an easy chair  
  
Gon and Killua: S2PID!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hisoka: Luv, fresh as the mornin' air  
  
Gon and Killua: S2PID!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hisoka: Luv, one that is shared by two  
  
Gon and Killua: S2PID LUV!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hisoka: I have found in you  
  
chibi_ensui: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID!!!!!!!!!! NYAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sa akin ka nalang sumama!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*reader sweatdrop*  
  
*** At another place.  
  
Kuroro was smoking pot while lying in bed. He too was broken hearted by Illumi.  
  
chibi_ensui: Man, for a gay, he's sooooooo popular among guys. -_-# I wish I was too.jk!!!! =þ  
  
Then he too began to sing:  
  
Kuroro:  
  
Buhay ko ay nag-iba simula ng makilala ka Every hour every minute nais kang makita Halos di kumain makausap lng sa phone Between you and me until the break of dawn No one else comes close pangako sa isa't isa Ngunit napatunayan ko nang balikan ka nya Pinagtapat sa akin na sya'y mahal pa rin  
  
Illumi was his world. His life. The only thing that he needed in order to survive. He was soooooo in love with Illumi. His one and only angel in black. Even though Illumi was already with him, he knew he was still in love with Hisoka.  
  
chibi_ensui: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!!!!!!!!! ANGEL IN BLACK!!!!!!!!!!! MIB!!!! BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anong magagawa ko kundi ikaw ay palayain Halos isumpa sa sakit na naidulot Pero bakit ang katulad mo di pa rin malinot Nagmahal ako ng iba ngunit ako'y bigo sa pag-ibig ko Sa yo ako'y bilanggo tumingin sa salamin  
  
Kuroro was shattered. What can he do? He was still in love with Hisoka. So he broke up with Illumi. Kuroro can't love anyone who still loves another. He tried to forget by being with another guys but it didn't worked. Illumi was the only one for him.  
  
Naalala ang nakalipas Masakit palang maging (what) panakip butas Pero bago ang lahat ipagtatapat sinta Mahal kita sincerely yours, Kuroro  
  
He was the rebound boy. He just couldn't believe it. Illumi played with his heart. He knew he was stupid. But still, he can't deny the fact that he was still in love with Illumi.  
  
chibi_ensui: *nods* All men who fell for Illumi are S2PID!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon and Killua: S2PID!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
chibi_ensui: Wow. They're at the right place at the right time. ^_^  
  
Kuroro: Luv, soft as an easy chair Gon and Killua: S2PID!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuroro: Luv, fresh as the mornin' air  
  
Gon and Killua: S2PID!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuroro: Luv, one that is shared by two  
  
Gon and Killua: S2PID LUV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kuroro: I have found in you  
  
chibi_ensui: HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID KURORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And it ends at Illumi having a date with.... MCDO????!!!!!  
  
Minna: NANI????!!!!!!!!!  
  
chibi_ensui: BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ne, how was it? Isn't it suuuuucccchhhhh a great fic????????? BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW HISOKA WILL BE 4EVA MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *with thunder rolling in the backround*  
  
*grabs Hisoka-chan with her to her room*  
  
ps. Comments pls!!!!!! Ty, Shuri for ur help!!!! ^________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© Copyright 2002 chibi_ensui crazy workshop 


End file.
